Puchiko's Past
by MewCuxie12
Summary: The untold story of how Puchiko became a part of Digiko's gang. Since no one knows for sure just how it happened. R&R!


Cuxie: Oi! My first Di Gi Charat fic! I'm so excited!

Digiko: Fu! If this is a Di Gi Charat fic then why is it about Puchiko, nyo? **I'm** Di Gi Charat, nyo!

Cuxie: Pu pu! Quit your fusing! You come in later. Gema too.

Gema: Gema!

Cuxie&Digiko: But no one cares about him.

Gema:(gloom)Cruel, gema.

Cuxie: Enough! On with the show!

_Boring_. Was the first thing Puchiko thought whenever someone would come to adopt from the Little Kittens Orphanage. These people didn't care what kind of kid they got. As long as it filled their high expectations of what a 'proper family' should be like. Or rather, look like. _Those dish soap commercials really leave an impression, nyu._

True. Puchiko had never known her real parents. For one reason or another they had given her up shortly after she was born. She didn't really yearn for them though. Unlike a lot of the kids at the orphanage, she didn't cry herself to sleep wondering why her mommy and daddy didn't want her. She just assumed they couldn't afford to take care of her, more realistic than that they were just cruel heartless people who didn't care for kids.

Another couple had come in. Smiling. _They always smile like that._ They were talking to one of her care-takers. The girls were preening themselves like chickens and the boys were straightening their clothes. All in hopes of getting to be the lucky child who got to go home with this couple and be their new 'son/daughter'. She wasn't gonna stick around for the show.

The small girl stepped quietly out the backdoor and into the fenced yard. The yard was small; extremely inconvenient for an orphanage with so many kids. The fence was to separate the yard from the woods behind. But the 3-year-old liked the woods. It didn't scare her like most kids. It instead gave her a strange feeling of comfort. She squeezed her way through a small hole in the fence and was gone.

Away from that tired routine. It was always the same: A couple would come in. Look at the children as though they were picking patio furniture. Then it happened. They would spot a child that they swore was meant to be their kid. "They knew it in their heart." And if the kid was lucky, they'd be right. If not...well...the child was always welcome back at the orphanage. Not that the orphanage could turn out abandoned children.

Puchiko never had a problem getting adopted. It was staying with the family that was the real problem. He cute appearance would easily get her adopted(which is why she chose to leave before that happened again). But her sharp-tongue would get her sent back every time. Apparently she needed to "learn her place as a child." In other words: Stop back talking.

"Who needs them, nyu?" she said kicking a small rock in her path. In her haste to get away she had ventured deeper into the woods then she intended. _Wonder where I am, nyu._ She kept walking straight ahead. Looking all around her when she should've been looking down.

"Nyu?!" A pile of leaves crunched beneath her small form. Before she knew it she plummeted downward. "NYUUUUUUUU!!"

"Ahh...nyu?" The brown haired girl shakily picked herself up. Her dark eyes instantly darted upward. She saw a canopy of leaves high overhead, dotted with light blue specks which she assumed to be the sky. "A pit-trap, nyu. Probably for a bear." she plopped back down sulking. "...and I fell into it."

She looked around her spacious circle of dirt. It had been at least a 10ft. drop and her body ached. She didn't have the stamina to stand up again. Not that that would due anything anyway. The child sighed and gazed at the walls of her imprisonment. They were crawling with bugs.

"Yuck, nyu!" She eyed the ground she was sitting on in disgust. Taking some of the leaves that had fallen down with her, Puchiko managed to make a decent place to lie down. Though it was hardly comfortable. "Looks like I'll be here a while, nyu." Ignoring the current(and terrible) situation, she fell asleep.

The sun was setting. It wasn't until several hours that the brunette cat girl awoke to the sound of unfamiliar voices.

"Shut up, nyo! I know where I'm going!"

"Why can't you just admit that you're lost, gema?"

"Grrr! You're getting on my nerves! _Me-Kara Beeeeeeeeam!_" A loud crash was heard, along with a bright flash of yellow which streaked across Puchiko's hole. _Oh! Someone's out there. Guess I'd better try to get their attention._

"Nyu! If anyone's out there please answer me!" she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth to range her voice. It became silent.

"Did you hear that, gema? It sounded like a girl." One voice said.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything, nyo." The other voice responded.

Puchiko stood and took a deep breath. "I'M OVER HERE, NYU!! IN THE HOLE!!"

"You had to have heard that, gema!"

"Oh! That? If you're talking about the voice coming out of that hole over there then I heard it too, nyo." Puchiko sweat dropped. _Maybe I should save my voice until someone smarter comes al--_

"Helloooooo down theeere!" She tilted her head up to see an older green-haired girl staring down at her. Along with an unidentified yellow orb. The girl had short hair and matching green eyes. She was wearing a navy blue and white maid's outfit and had large bells attached to the side of her head. They were probably tied on to the cat-ears she was wearing as well, but nearly everyone on planet Di Gi Charat wore cat-ears so that was normal. For some reason she seemed familiar.

"Naughty naughty, nyo!" The girl said wagging a finger at her. "Little girls shouldn't play in holes like this. It's dangerous, nyo." The yellow orb sweat dropped.

"I doubt she was playing, gema. I think she may be stuck down there."

"Stuck?!" the hybrid girl looked shocked. "Is that true?" she asked, now talking to Puchiko, who confirmed this. "Don't worry! I'll save you!" with that said, both strangers disappeared. Puchiko was about to yell up again, thinking they abandoned her but stopped when she heard the girl speak again.

"Make yourself useful Gema!" Another flash of yellow followed this statement and the yellow orb was hurled down the hole.

"Urgh...she's so heartless, gema..."

Puchiko looked at the clearly pained orb in curiosity. "Are you alright, nyo?" The orb bounced back up and floated above her head.

"Yes, thank you. I came to rescue you, gema!" the orb smiled in an upside-down way.

"Your face is upside-down. Did you hurt yourself when you fell?"

The yellow thing sweat dropped. "N-no...but it looks like you did." it said pointing to various cuts on her arms and legs. "Hop aboard!" It floated lower. Puchiko cocked her head at it, shrugged, and jumped on. It grunted, but floated her back up easily it seemed. The green-haired girl seemed surprised.

"Wow! You _actually_ made yourself useful, nyo!" She clapped. The orb only groaned as it set Puchiko gently on the ground.

"After all I do for you..."

"So who are you, nyo?" the girl asked, completely ignoring her companion.

"I'm Petit Charat. But you can call me Puchiko, nyu."

"I'm Di Gi Charat! But call me Digiko. Why were you in a hole?"

"Accident." The young girl answered simply and the older girl nodded her understanding.

"Well my work here is done!" the Digiko announced happily. "Let's go Gema." She started to walk off with her yellow flying friend. Puchiko followed. "Nyo? You want to come?" Puchiko shrugged. Digiko smiled. "Alright! I've gotten sick of walking by myself anyway."

"Gema! I'm here too you know!" The round thing yelled, flailing.

"Oh right, nyo. That's Gema by the way, nyo." She gestured toward it nonchalantly.

"What is it, nyu?" Puchiko asked bluntly.

"I don't nyo. But he sure does talk a lot for an unidentified yellow blob."

"I'm still here, gema!"

"And if you don't be quiet you'll be hurled over there..." Digiko said pointily. Her eyes glinted evilly. Gema shuddered.

"...Are you the princess Di Gi Charat?" The 3-year-old cat-girl asked.

"Yup! That's me! The fabulous princess of this planet!" Digiko said proudly. She glanced at Puchiko who looked rather pensive. _That's why she looked familiar. _The brunette remained silent as they walked, but the hybrid girl didn't notice. She hummed happily in her own world, absent-mindedly following Gema who was clearly leading them home. Well, to Digiko's home.

"Mommy! I'm home, nyo!" Digiko cried entering what appeared to be the queen's room.

"Welcome home, dear." the queen greeted warmly. She had the same green hair as Digiko and her crown had the same cat-ears as Digiko's cap and was also wearing navy-blue and white. Puchiko stood in the doorway while Digiko and Gema entered without hesitation. "You're home later than usual. Did something happen? And who is this?" The queen said looking past the two and smiling at Puchiko. "Come in sweetie." Puchiko entered and stood by Digiko's side.

"Mommy! This is Puchiko. She was stuck in a hole in the woods and I rescued her!" Digiko boasted. Gema tried to protest, but he was immediately pushed aside. "I saved her mom!"

"As a proper princess should have. Wonderful Chocola!" the queen coed.

"...Chocola?"

"That's what everyone here in the palace calls Me." she explained.

"Puchiko dear, why don't you get yourself cleaned up and I'll call your parents." the queen said sweetly.

"..Nn..." When Puchiko didn't respond, the queen just smiled and called a made to clean her up. She also had the physician clean Puchiko's cuts and scrapes which, thankfully, weren't too serious.

About an hour later she emerged dressed in slightly large flannel pjs. They were orange with yellow collar and cuffs. Her cat-ears had been removed and were replaced by a matching night-cap.

"Much better." the queen said. "Now would you like me to call your parents? I'm sure they must be worried sick about you."

Puchiko hesitated before answering firmly. "I don't have any parents. I came from the Little Kitten orphanage, nyu. I'm indebted to Digiko for saving me, so if you don't mind I'd like to stay here, for tonight, nyu. So I can think of a way to re-pay her."

"I see." the young woman looked at her curiously before smiling. "Well you're more than welcome to stay here. Make yourself at home."

Puchiko bowed respectfully and exited the queen's quarters. She went down the hall to Digiko's room where she was watching a late night episode of "The Tragic Housewife." She looked up as Puchiko came in.

"So are your parents coming to pick you up, nyo?"

"No. I'm staying here tonight."

"WHOO-HOO!! Sleepover!" Digiko cheered.

"Princess Chocola! Not so loud! The servants are trying to sleep, gema." Gema nagged. The princess shooed him until she got really annoyed and _Me-Kara Beam_-ed him through the roof.

That night while the girls were asleep the queen herself was making a phone call. Being rather sneaky, she thought so herself.

_"Hello? Little Kitten orphanage. This is Sani."_

"Hello there. I apologize for calling so late, but I believe this is important."

_"That's alright. You sound a lot like the queen you know."_

Her majesty laughed lightly. "Being the queen I would hope so." She heard a small gasp on the other end of the line.

_"Y-Your highness! It's an honor to be speaking with you. May I ask why it is you have called?"_

"Yes. I called for two reasons. One is concerning the children of the Little Kitten orphanage. Have any children gone missing recently?" There was a sigh on the other end.

_"Unfortunately, yes. Just today little Puchiko went missing. It's not unlike her to go wandering off, but never for this long. We're all very worried."_

The queen smiled and you could hear it in her voice. "Well you needn't be any longer. A young girl came to the palace with the princess just this evening. She also went by Puchiko so am I right to assume she's yours?"

_"Oh I believe so your highness! We'll come pick her up immediately."_

"That won't be necessary. You see, that's also why I called..."

The next morning Puchiko awoke to the sound of Gema's nagging, followed my Digiko's powerful _Me-Kara Beam_ blasting him through another part of the damaged roof. Upon closer inspection Puchiko found that the ceiling had clearly been damaged and repaired multiple times. _This must be a routine, nyu._

She got up with as much enthusiasm as an 80-year-old babysitter off to chase the kids. She was truly disappointed with herself for not coming up with a way to pay Digiko back. The hybrid cat had saved her life after all.

"Puchiko! Mommy says she wants to talk to both of us so get dressed, nyo!" Digiko called from the doorway. "Maybe she got us jelly-picker cakes for breakfast!" she said starry-eyed at the thought of such a rare desert.

"Coming, nyu." Puchiko shuffled around the room getting ready. She pulled on the clothes she had worn yesterday, which had been cleaned and mended. And she was off to meet with the queen.

"Good morning, dears. I have something I need to tell you both." Her highness smiled graciously from her throne.

"Did you get us cakes mommy?"

"No. Not today Chocola." The queen laughed while her princess pouted. "Puchiko. I want you to know I contacted Sani at the Little Kitten orphanage." Puchiko fidgeted nervously, but Digiko was lost.

"Sani? Orphanage, nyo? What are you talking about mommy?"

"Sani is my caretaker from the orphanage I'm from." Puchiko explained dully.

"Orphanage, nyo?! Puchiko...you're an orphan?" The small girl nodded. Digiko teared up dramatically. "That's so SAD, nyo! Oh Puchiko!" she hugged the child, crying hysterically.

"Don't pity me, nyu." Puchiko said sternly, pushing her away.

"Nyo! I've got it, nyo! You'll just have to stay here and be my little sister, nyo!" Digiko pumped a fist in the air, her tears had disappeared.

"You don't have to take me--"

"Nyo! I want you to be my sister! I'm tired of being stuck here alone with the nagging cheese-ball!" she whined.

"Puchiko, honey...you said you wanted to pay Digiko back. She seems dead set on having you as a little sister." the queen said kindly. Puchiko thought for a moment. She did need to re-pay Digiko. And if this is what she wanted...

"Okay, nyu."

"Nyo?"

"It's decided. In order to re-pay you for saving me I'll stay with you here in the palace as your little sister, nyu." she announced clearly.

"Nyo! This is great, nyo! I've got a new little sister!"

The queen smiled and stood. "Alright then. If that's what you both want then I hereby official welcome you, Puchiko, into the palace as the second heir to my throne. Princess Cappuccino."

From that day forward Puchiko has lived in the palace with her oneechan, Digiko(but she didn't call her 'oneechan'.). Living with Digiko was hardly ever peaceful, and Gema was a nonstop nag machine, but it was better than the orphanage.

"ARGH!! GEMA!! _ME-KARA BEEEEEEAM!!_"

"I'm surrounded by idiots...but I guess it's not so bad, nyu."

Cuxie:(sniff)Okay! Towards the ending it got really cheesy and I apologize!

Usada: I'll say! I wasn't even in it!

Cuxie: And your still not so get lost!

Usada: Hmph!(storms out)

Cuxie: I'm sorry again! But please R&R! I hope you liked it anyway! Ja ne!


End file.
